


Physical Examination

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: After a freak accident causes Gladio and Ignis to swap bodies, the two men find themselves very curious about their new bodies.  As hard as he tries to resist, Ignis can't help but give in to temptation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosComix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosComix/gifts).



> New fandom means new friends to encourage and inspire this sort of nonsense. No regrets!

Something didn’t feel right as Ignis shifted in his sleeping bag. The last thing he remembered was Gladio rushing to his side as a Mindflayer closed in on him. He must have passed out during the fight, but whatever happened, he was still feeling the effects. Something about his body felt… heavy? Bulky? It was an odd sensation Ignis had never felt before and wasn’t sure how to describe it.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he instinctively leaned up on an elbow and turned to look for his glasses, but instead came face-to-face with his own image. Ignis’ eyes widened as he stared, making sure he was seeing this correctly. There he was, beside himself in a separate sleeping bag with his glasses neatly folded beside his head on the floor. 

Was he dead? Perhaps this was his spirit rising, looking down at his own body as he gasped his last breath of air. No, that couldn’t be right, he quickly reasoned as he watched his chest steadily rise and fall with easy breaths. Besides, if he were a spirit, he shouldn’t feel this _solid._

“Good heavens,” he muttered, but his voice came out low and gruff. Ignis placed a hand to his throat and felt the brush of scruff along his jawline. Gears began clicking into place as his hand followed the trail up the left side of his face, where he found a smooth sliver of skin trailing up his cheek, past his eye, and up to his hairline. 

He quickly jolted upright and pushed the sleeping bag down as he examined the body he currently possessed. Just as he had feared, he saw the familiar large tattoo sprawling from a broad chest, across his shoulders and down his arms. So this was why Ignis was able to look upon his own body - he was inside someone else’s. 

“Gladio?” he whispered as he reached out to carefully nudge the other man’s shoulder. 

“What time is it?” Gladio yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

It was so strange to hear his own voice, but with a Lucian accent. Even stranger to hear Gladio’s voice in such a soft tone. “I don’t know, just-- Wake up. Something’s happened.” 

Gladio must have noticed the difference in their voices too. His eyes immediately snapped open as he sat up, staring at Ignis - at himself - with a look of disbelief. “What in the hell?” 

The fighter scrambled to his feet, moving extremely awkwardly in his foreign body as he stumbled out of the tent in search of the others. Thankfully, they were easily in sight, sitting around the ashes of last night’s campfire as they flipped through pictures on Prompto’s camera. 

“Hey, Ignis is awake,” Noctis announced as he looked up with a relieved sigh. 

“Ignis! Thank goodness, man, I’m _starving!_ ” Prompto chimed in. 

“Quit whining,” Gladio grumbled as he shot the younger blonde a glare, catching both boys off guard with his rude response that was extremely uncharacteristic for the Prince’s advisor. 

Ignis emerged from the tent shortly after. He had found some of Gladio’s clothes and decided to wear the man’s usual jacket over his black tank top. Even with the coat, Ignis still felt a bit too exposed. How could Gladio be comfortable wearing such tight clothing? Ignis tried not to focus on it too much as he walked over to the other man and handed over the glasses that he had left behind in the tent. 

However, Gladio simply raised an eyebrow at his companion. “Seriously, your eyesight is fine. I don’t need those.” 

“Why settle for ‘fine’ when you can make your vision exceptional?” Ignis huffed as he placed the glasses onto Gladio’s face. “I prefer that you wear them.” 

“Uh, guys?” Prompto looked back and forth between the two with a baffled look on his face. “Why does Gladio have an accent all of a sudden?” 

“I’m Gladio,” the fighter replied and gave a casual wave. 

Stunned, Noctis and Prompto looked to Ignis for confirmation. The strategist simply nodded his head and added, “It’s true. I am not sure how, but it seems we’ve managed to change bodies. However, there doesn’t seem to be any need for alarm. This is no more than a minor inconvenience.” 

“‘Minor,’ my ass,” Gladio grumbled. Hearing those words in Ignis’ voice earned a bit of soft laughter from the younger party members. 

“Must you be so crude?” Ignis scoffed. He didn't care to hear that sort of speech in his voice. 

“We've got bigger things to worry about,” Gladio continued. “How do you think either of us will hold up in a fight right now? Body mass, center of gravity, overall strength… It's all different now. Until we can reverse this or learn to coordinate with these new bodies, everything needs to be put on hold.” 

“Don't be dramatic. While this affliction will certainly not make combat easy, it will hardly be as debilitating as you claim.” 

“Guys, if you're going to fight, can you do it after we've eaten?” Noctis interrupted. “We’ve had nothing but cup noodles while the two of you were passed out.” 

“Of course,” Ignis readily agreed to the Prince’s request. “I'll check the supplies, and meanwhile…” He narrowed his eyes at Gladio. “Would you _please_ put on some clothes?” 

“What's the matter, Iggy?” Gladio grinned widely at the other man as he slid a hand over his bare chest. “I don't see any reason for you to feel ashamed.” 

“Stop that immediately, or--” 

“Or you’ll what?” Gladio continued taunting as his moved his hands slowly down his abs, fingers tracing over the curve of his hip bones. 

“Or I will dump the rest of your cup noodles in the river.” Ignis challengingly raised an eyebrow at the other man. 

“Geez, fine,” Gladio huffed as he turned back towards the tent. “No need to get so dramatic.” 

With that issue settled, Ignis turned to his cooking supplies to begin preparing what appeared to be an early dinner. It seemed he had been so drained after that last battle, that he slept through the rest of the night and most of the following day. 

Cooking, however, wasn’t quite as easy has he had anticipated. Even though he still knew all his usual techniques and recipes, the hands on this body were much larger and rougher than what Ignis was accustomed to. He tried to cut the vegetables, but found that his dicing was a bit slower than usual, and the slices were more inconsistent and a little chunkier than he had hoped for. Still, Ignis did the best he could to prepare the ingredients. 

“How’s dinner coming along?” Gladio spoke up again as he emerged from the tent. 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder to see that the other man put on clothes, as instructed. Gladio chose Ignis’ usual purple button-down shirt, however, he chose to leave the shirt open and unbuttoned. Perhaps it was out of laziness, or the fact that the man was used to showing some skin, but Ignis had a feeling that Gladio was still purposely trying to test him with this small act of defiance. 

The chef chose to ignore that detail and turned back to the food as he replied, “I’ll have it ready in just a few minutes.” Gladio didn’t need to hear the rest of the details involving Ignis’ difficulty with the finer motor functions that went into preparing the meal. That would only solidify Gladio’s argument, and Ignis didn’t feel like dealing with the other man’s ego at the moment. 

Once dinner was served, the four men sat together and continued their discussion. 

“What do you think caused this?” Noctis asked between mouthfuls of food. 

“Considering the events from last night, it’s safe to reason the Mindflayer could very well be responsible for this,” Ignis proposed. 

“I don’t care what did it,” Gladio grumbled. “Just fix it.” 

“Knowing the cause will greatly facilitate the search of a cure. After dinner, we’ll drive back to Lestallum and see what information we can learn on the matter.” 

After their meal, the group cleared up the campsite and carried the equipment back to the Regalia. It wasn’t a very long walk back to the car, but it was enough time for Ignis to realize that his coordination in this larger, heavier body could, in fact, use some work. Considering the circumstances, Ignis allowed Noctis to drive for the evening. 

All Ignis wanted was to get to the hotel in peace, but of course, Gladio couldn’t resist pushing his buttons. Just a few minutes into the drive, Ignis caught the other man looking down at his own - at _Ignis’_ \- body. 

“Stop that,” Ignis hissed. 

“What?” Gladio replied, shooting him a charming smile. “I’m just impressed. You always hide your body under these loose shirts, I guess I didn’t realize you’ve got some pretty good muscle under here.” 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Ignis raised a hand to the bridge of his nose, as if to push up phantom glasses that weren't there. 

“It’s my business because if I’m gonna be in this body, I need to know what I’m working with,” Gladio pointed out. 

“Still. There’s no need to gawk.” 

Gladio replied with a hearty chuckle. “Who said anything about gawking?” With a wide grin, he scooted a little closer to Ignis. “Come on, don’t tell me you’re not a little curious to take a peek under the hood.” 

Ignis gave him a little shove, or at least, he meant it to be a light shove, but he wasn’t used to having all this muscle and knocked Gladio clean against the door. The fighter frowned, rubbing at his shoulder. 

“Careful, now. You’re in control of a lot of power.” 

Ignis simply rolled his eyes and softly muttered an apology as he leaned against his own door. Despite his stronger-than-intended protest, he couldn’t deny to himself that part of him was a little curious. It was no secret that Gladio had quite an impressive body. The man put it on display as often as he could, between that skin-tight tank top, or even wearing no shirt at all. By now, Ignis was quite accustomed to the sight, but to be in that body, feeling its power firsthand - the hardness of his muscles, his bulging biceps, tight abs, and rock-hard quads - was an entirely different experience. Ignis certainly was intrigued, but this wasn’t his body to explore. He was determined to keep his hands off this body and focus on finding a cure. 

When they finally arrived in town, Prompto and Noctis decided to spend a little extra gil so they could reserve two rooms for the night. Ignis clucked his tongue at the unnecessary expenditure, but Gladio insisted that it would be best for the two of them to have their own room so they could handle their latest problem together without disturbing the other two. Ignis wasn’t sure that it really mattered all that much, but he was too tired to argue over such a trivial thing, so he agreed. 

After they settled into their room, Gladio immediately removed his shirt again and began to stretch, which, of course, earned him another glare from Ignis. 

“What? There’s nobody around but the two of us,” Gladio said before Ignis could comment. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

“Is this behavior really necessary?” 

“Like I said, I want to know what I’m working with.” Gladio lowered himself to the floor and began a set of push-ups. “If we do happen to get caught in battle, I want to be ready.” 

Ignis couldn’t deny that point. For some reason, he also couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man. Not that Ignis was vain enough to admire his own form like this, but it was still undeniably intriguing. 

“What’s got you so riled up anyway?” Gladio asked as he finished his exercise and sat on the floor, catching his breath. “I don't see any reason you should hide this body.” 

“That isn’t the problem,” Ignis explained with a heavy sigh. “It’s just not your body to do with as you please.” 

With a wide grin, Gladio pulled himself to his feet and closed the distance between himself and Ignis. He lifted a hand to Ignis’ chest and gently traced his fingertips over his shoulder, following the lines of the tattoo down to his chest. 

“What are you--? Stop that,” Ignis ordered as he swatted Gladio’s hand away. 

“You said this isn’t my body,” Gladio replied. “You’re right. But _this_ is.” He placed his hand back on Ignis’ chest, lightly stroking his thumb over the skin. “And I never really get to enjoy my own tattoo, you know. Hard to see without a mirror, and I paid a lot of gil for this ink.” 

Ignis clamped his jaw shut as his own logic was turned against him. It’s true that he was inhabiting Gladio’s body, but Ignis was the one who felt that touch as his own soft hands trailed over his torso. He was the one who felt that light touch grazing down those finely sculpted abs, over his narrow waist and-- 

_Oh no._ As Gladio dipped his thumb just beneath the waistband at his lower stomach, Ignis suddenly felt a heat beginning to rise in the pit of his gut as his blood pulsed towards his groin. Having this intimate access to the other man’s body was tempting enough, but now that Gladio was standing this close, watching him intently as his hands roamed over his body… It was all a bit too much. 

“I need to shower,” Ignis announced, his voice nearly a whisper. 

Gladio pulled away with a smug grin. “Not a cold one, I hope.” As Ignis turned away to head for the bathroom, the fighter added, “You sure you don’t want to take one together? If you take your eyes off me, who knows what’ll happen if you leave me alone in this body.” 

That was a fair point, and it gave Ignis some pause. His mind raced as he quickly analyzed the situation. Of course, Ignis could trust Gladio not to hurt himself in any way. Ignis’ main worry was if the other man felt a little too curious and decided to take some liberties exploring his new body. Not that Ignis had anything to hide. It was just an unusual feeling, knowing that Gladio found him pleasing enough to peek “under the hood,” as he had put it earlier. In fact, Ignis was fairly certain that Gladio _wanted_ him to take advantage while their bodies were swapped. The swordsman knew his own body well, and knew exactly what sensitive areas to hit in order to get Ignis riled up like this. That, along with certain other comments from Gladio, certainly did make it seem like he wanted Ignis to overstep certain boundaries. 

This realization did nothing to ease the growing ache in his groin. Even if this was the reaction Gladio wanted, Ignis still couldn’t let him have the satisfaction. “I’ll take my chances,” he huffed as he continued to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Before he even began unbuttoning his pants, Ignis could already feel that Gladio’s size would be quite impressive. He quickly reached for the shower faucet to get the cold water running, but as he turned the knob, there was a moment of hesitation before he continued twisting it until the arrow pointed to the red line. Up until this moment, Ignis had been determined to maintain certain boundaries, even if Gladio had been encouraging him to cross a line. But the strategist suddenly realized that if the two of them truly did feel this attraction towards one another, that could have very interesting implications for the future of their relationship. If they did eventually become physically intimate, this body swap could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance to familiarize himself with this body. When they did return to their own bodies, Ignis would already know exactly how to touch or kiss Gladio in all the right places. 

As the shower heated up, Ignis looked at his reflection in the mirror, heart pounding as he removed his shirt and slowly pushed the leather pants off his hips and down to the floor. His breath hitched as he allowed his hands to wander over Gladio’s body. He began at his chest, thumbs teasing at his nipples. It felt nice, but didn't quite have the same effect as it did when Ignis was in his own body. His hands continued trailing lower, heart racing as fingertips traced along his clearly defined abs all the way down to his thighs. Every inch of Gladio was impressive, rock hard muscle. 

And speaking of rock hard, there was a certain muscle Ignis couldn't ignore any longer. His cock throbbed urgently, aching for attention. Ignis gasped softly as he took his length in a gentle grip and slowly ran his thumb along the shaft, feeling the weight of it in his hand. All Ignis could think of was what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of such an impressive form. 

Though he was eager to continue, Ignis suddenly remembered that the water was running and he did need to take this shower. After taking one last glance in the mirror, he stepped into the shower and gave a pleased sigh as he felt the hot water coursing over his body. 

It didn't take long before his hand wandered back down to take his arousal in a loose grip. Ignis watched intently as his hand worked over the shaft, concentrating on remembering the feeling of every movement. A low groan escaped his lips as he swiped his thumb over the head, adding pressure in just the right place. He leaned back against the tile wall and slipped his free hand lower between his legs to gently cup his balls. His eyelids finally drooped shut as he tilted his head back and leisurely rocked into his hands. 

Ignis couldn't wait until they returned to their own bodies, now that he knew how good he could make Gladio feel. Despite his initial protests, Ignis hoped that the other man would be equally as well-prepared for their first time together. Just the thought of what Gladio might be doing to Ignis’ body just on the other side of that wall was enough to make the strategist pump himself more enthusiastically, eager for more. 

Just as Ignis felt himself edging closer to his release, he forced himself to let go, not ready to end this so soon. He raised a hand to his mouth, tasting the salty flavor of precum on his fingers as he generously coated them with saliva. Ignis shifted to lean forward against the wall, spreading his legs as he reached back and carefully slipped a finger past that tight ring of flesh. 

Ever since he first started to feel that ache in his groin, Ignis couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel having Gladio buried deep inside him. He wanted that so badly, but he also expected that he would get his own turn on top. When that opportunity did arrive, Ignis wanted to be just as prepared, so he carefully prodded his finger deeper inside, soon followed by a second. 

With deep, heavy breaths, he eagerly pressed back against his own hand as he steadily thrust his fingers into himself. As he continued exploring, Ignis finally curled his hand at just the right angle. Though he badly wanted to pick up the pace and hurry to his climax, Ignis forced himself to keep a slow pace as he memorized the exact angle so that he could easily find it again when it was time to use these techniques on Gladio. 

But as much as he tried to be patient, Ignis couldn't hold back forever. It didn't take long before his free hand gripped his arousal once again as he began a rougher pace with his fingers. Legs nearly turned to jelly, he tried to still lean against the wall, face awkwardly pressed to the tile as he kept a quick pace. Ignis couldn't stop thinking about Gladio holding him down against the mattress, those strong arms wrapped around him as Gladio roughly thrust into him. 

With that image in his head, it didn't take much longer before Ignis finally hit his peak. He bit his lip, holding back a moan as he watched the thick, white ropes of cum spill out onto the shower floor, immediately swept away by the currents of water. Ignis slowly continued to stroke himself through every last drop. After he finally pulled his hands away, Ignis noticed some of the fluid had dripped onto his hand. There was a brief moment of hesitation before he lifted the hand to his lips and cleaned off the mess with his tongue. He realize that he was tasting this with Gladio's tongue, so it might be different once he returned to his own body, but Ignis was still to curious not to try. 

Now that this was out of the way and all his tension was released, Ignis quickly continued with his shower. Once he had cleaned up and dried off, he wrapped a towel around his waist and cautiously entered the bedroom, worried he might walk up on Gladio in a compromising position. Thankfully, the other man simply reclined on one of the beds, resting comfortably in Ignis’ briefs with a content grin and his hands folded behind his head. 

“Took you long enough,” Gladio commented with a knowing gleam in his eye. 

“I was simply taking care to not slip and cause any damage to your body,” Ignis casually replied. 

“Whatever you did in there makes no difference to me,” Gladio said with a shrug. “So long as it was educational.” 

As Ignis found a comfortable pair of sweatpants in Gladio’s bag, he still hesitated for just a moment, but decided to simply drop the towel right there in front of his companion. It was as Gladio said - this was his own body, and nothing he hasn't seen before. Ignis glanced over his shoulder with a little smirk, meeting the other man's gaze as he bent forward to pull the sweatpants on. “Let's just say I'm quite eager to remedy this affliction as soon as we can.” 

Gladio absently licked his lips as he watched Ignis. “I can't wait.” 

The way the swordsman looked like the cat who got into the cream, it was a safe guess that Gladio had taken his own liberties with Ignis’ body, after all. That thought only made the strategist even more impatient to return to his own body. There was nothing stopping them from ravaging each other right then and there, but Ignis preferred their first time to be free of any supernatural conflicts, and Gladio didn't push for it, either. 

So, they remained in separate beds for now, both hoping that wouldn't be the case for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what was Gladio doing while Ignis was in the shower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's moments like these I'm so glad I don't have a wang, so I can write this shit at work without popping a boner.
> 
> ANYWAY, this one is much, much shorter, since I already wrote the setup and dialogue in the original, but still. Here it is!

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind Ignis, Gladio moved straight to the mirror. He tilted his head as he glanced over his new body, turning slightly to catch his reflection at different angles.

Even though Ignis seemed very resistant to Gladio’s curiosity about his body, the swordsman didn't think he was crossing a line by just looking. This was something he could already do - and had done plenty of times - even without switching bodies. The two men had practically grown up together in Lucis. In all that time, Gladio had plenty of chances to steal glances in the locker room after weapons training, or now, when the group shared a tent or hotel room for the night. Looking wasn't a novelty for Gladio, but being able to touch and have full reign over Ignis’ body was too tempting to resist. 

Gladio scrunched his nose uncomfortably until he finally raised a hand to his glasses, trying to comfortably adjust them. It felt so strange to have this weight resting on the bridge of his nose. Gladio finally decided to just remove the glasses and set them down on the nightstand. There was only a slight change in his vision without them, but it wasn't too intolerable. Gladio could still see well enough, so he returned to the mirror and continued gazing over his body. 

With the glasses off, though, something suddenly caught Gladio's eye. He leaned in closer, eyes nearly crossed as he glanced at the bridge of his nose. Gladio never noticed before that Ignis had two light red marks on his nose where the pads of his glasses usually sat. The swordsman raised a hand to gently rub the side of his nose, and was immediately distracted by how _soft_ Ignis’ skin was. 

Of course his hands were soft from always wearing those leather gloves, but his face was also quite smooth. He gently brushed his fingers over a cheek and along his jaw, eventually making his way to the gentle curve of Ignis’ lips. Unable to resist, Gladio slipped a couple fingers into his mouth, sucking gently as he imagined how those soft lips would feel wrapped around his cock. 

Gladio suddenly regretted never taking things further with Ignis. The time just never seemed right, between the burdens of their duties back at the Citadel and now being constantly on the road, battling various dangers. The two of them had enough worries, and a relationship just added more potential for complications. But now that he knew how good Ignis’ mouth could feel, Gladio wouldn’t be able to resist any longer. 

These thoughts went straight to Gladio's groin, but he tried to do the right thing and just ignore it. Attempting to calm down, he took a slow, deep breath and focused on the gentle patter of water coming from the shower. It almost worked, if he didn't hear what seemed to be a soft moan resonating from the other side of the door. 

A wide grin spread over Gladio's face as he imagined what Ignis might be doing in that shower. If he was having his own fun with Gladio’s body, then the swordsman figured turnabout was fair play. Besides, now that he was all worked up, it would look worse for Ignis to come back and find Gladio with an obvious bulge in his pants. Since the bathroom was already occupied, a cold shower was out of the question, so there really was only one way to take care of the situation. 

It sounded like Ignis already had a head start, so Gladio didn't waste any time in removing the rest of his clothes as he continued looking at himself in the mirror. Ignis was too damn beautiful, he thought. It was a wonder Gladio had been able to hold back for this long. 

He slid his hands over his torso, admiring Ignis’ lean, muscular form. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as his fingers brushed over his chest. He paused a moment, gently rolling that tight nub of flesh between his thumb and forefinger. This body was so much more sensitive and responsive than Gladio was used to. Knowing this only made the swordsman even more eager to get his hands on Ignis once they returned to their own bodies. 

Meanwhile, Gladio's free hand moved down to take his length in a firm grip and began stroking at an eager pace. After keeping this up for a moment, he continued trailing his fingers over his torso, exploring the rest of Ignis’ body. He reached around and grabbed a handful of his firm, muscular backside. Gladio had noticed the other man practicing yoga in the early morning hours, and he'd have to agree that routine absolutely paid off. His hand eventually slid further back, fingers grazing between his legs, causing him to shudder as he brushed against his entrance. 

Without a second thought, Gladio immediately pulled away from the mirror to quickly rummage in the bottom of his travel bag. He retrieved a small bottle of lube, mostly unused, but he was grateful that he thought to back some anyway. After coating his fingers, he returned to the mirror. There was a dresser situated just beneath it, which Gladio used to lean forward, resting his weight on his free hand as he reached back and carefully slipped his fingers inside. 

His eyes fell shut for a moment as his body adjusted around the intrusion. Ignis was so damn _tight._ Gladio couldn't stop thinking about burying himself deep inside the other man, hearing all the pretty gasps and moans that Ignis would make. 

As he looked back into the mirror, the sight of himself was almost enough to drive him to his edge already. Ignis’ cheeks were tinted light shade of pink, with his lips slightly parted as he gasped for air. His back curved just the right way as he pushed back against his hand, cock eagerly leaking onto the dresser surface. Gladio's legs felt weak, but he was determined to stay put. He wanted to see the look of pleasure on Ignis’ face when he finally did hit his peak. 

With a shaky breath, Gladio braced himself and leaned up to once again take his arousal into a firm grip. He began thrusting harder with his fingers as he bucked his hips forward into the tight ring of his fist. After just a bit longer, he finally released, spilling onto the dresser and mirror. 

Gladio paused for a moment, nearly in a daze as he caught his breath. As his mind came back to reality, he finally noticed the mess he made and quickly grabbed the complimentary hotel tissues to clean up after himself. He had lost all sense of time and had no idea how long he'd been at it, but Gladio could still hear the shower running. Even after he pulled on a clean pair of briefs and, he still had plenty of time to relax and lounge on the bed before Ignis finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. 

Of course, Ignis still didn't want to admit what he had done in the shower, but Gladio knew. He heard that moan, and especially after the other man spent so much time in the bathroom, Gladio was confident he knew exactly what happened in there, and that was enough to satisfy him for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally returned to their own bodies, Gladio and Ignis are eager to use their newfound knowledge about one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW figured I better wrap this one up before I spiral down the rabbit hole on another fic. As always, thanks for reading!!

After days of research and awkward combat in unfamiliar bodies, Ignis and Gladio finally managed to reverse whatever spell the Mindflayer had cast on them. With everything back to normal, Ignis insisted that they immediately continue their mission to find a way to Altissia. He hated that this inconvenience caused as much of a delay as it did, and was anxious to continue their quest.

But thanks to a little complaining from his younger companions and some persuasion from Gladio, Ignis agreed to allow them the evening to rest. There was a campsite nearby, but surprisingly, Gladio agreed that a soft bed would be best for the night. 

Once they reached the nearest town, Ignis refueled the Regalia while the others unloaded the trunk and made arrangements for the hotel room. Or rather, two rooms, as Ignis found once he joined with the others. 

“Noct, you ought to be more mindful with our funds,” Ignis softly chastised. 

“It was my idea this time,” Gladio stepped in and ushered Ignis towards their room while Noctis and Prompto disappeared into theirs. 

“You realize without any supervision, those two will be up all evening playing King’s Knight.” 

“I'm more interested in what kind of games will keep us awake,” Gladio smirked as he locked the motel door behind them. 

Ignis shot him a stern glare. “Then I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. We’ll be leaving early in the morning, so I won't be awake much longer.” 

In truth, being alone with Gladio was too much temptation. Now that he had the opportunity to familiarize himself with the other man's body, he secretly wanted to put that knowledge to good use, but he was determined not to make the first move. 

“Come on, Iggy. Don't pretend like you're just gonna waste this opportunity.” 

“The only opportunity I see is for a good night's rest.” Ignis removed his gloves and turned away to begin unbuttoning his shirt in preparation for bed. 

Even after Gladio kicked off his boots, Ignis could hear the swordsman’s heavy footsteps from behind, but was still taken off-guard as he felt Gladio's strong hands rest on his shoulders. 

“Gladio, what are you--?” 

“Been looking forward to this,” Gladio replied. “And don't tell me you haven't, either.” 

Ignis gave him a light shove as he pulled away. This was almost all he could think about ever since they changed bodies, but the strategist refused to let Gladio have it so easily. “Then I won't tell you.” 

For now, the older man stayed back as he looked over Ignis, licking his lips. “Don't you wanna show off everything you learned in the shower?” 

With a huff, Ignis knit his eyebrows and set his hands on his hips. “I'm quite certain I have no idea what you're accusing me of.” 

“I know what you did, Iggy.” Once again, Gladio closed the distance between them. “I heard you. Sounded a little something like…” He leaned in, lips nearly brushing the other man's ear as he copied the same low moan that he overheard while Ignis was in the shower. 

This was exactly why Ignis forced himself to resist. He could have immediately jumped into bed with Gladio, but then he would have missed out on all this - hot breath against his neck, husky voice whispering in his ear, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. All this buildup would only make that final moment more intense. 

“And I know exactly what this does to you,” Gladio continued as he slid a hand beneath the other man's shirt, where Ignis had already unfastened the buttons. His finger brushed over a nipple, immediately feeling the sensitive flesh tighten under his touch. 

Ignis gasped sharply as he arched up into the touch. Gladio gave a gentle pinch as he brushed his lips over the other man's neck. “I can stop if you want,” the swordsman offered. 

“Don't you dare.” Ignis gripped the other man's jacket, keeping him close. “I still have to show you what I've learned, after all.” 

Gladio flashed a wide grin before he leaned in and pressed their lips together. As Ignis eagerly returned the kiss, he pushed the swordsman’s jacket from his shoulders and let his hands roam over Gladio's back, savoring the way his muscles tensed slightly under his touch. 

As pushy as Gladio had begun, the larger man seemed fairly content to slow down and take his time with the kiss. He slid a hand up to cup Ignis’ cheek, gently stroking his thumb over the other man's soft skin. However, Ignis had now grown more eager. He nipped gently at Gladio's lower lip and slid a hand up into the dark, tangled mess of hair as he continued kissing along the scruff lining the other man's jaw. 

“Just a minute ago you tried playing innocent,” Gladio said with a low, breathy chuckle. “Now look at you.” 

“This is entirely your fault,” Ignis replied with a gentle bite to the base of Gladio's neck. 

“Just admit it already - you've been wanting this as badly as I have.” 

“If you'd rather just talk about our feelings, then I suppose I can wait just a bit longer,” Ignis taunted as he lightly ran his fingers down Gladio's chest. 

“Hell no. I've waited long enough.” The swordsman eagerly tugged Ignis into another heated kiss. 

Smirking against Gladio's lips, Ignis gently began to maneuver the other man backwards until he pressed up against the wall. The strategist slid his his hands down to Gladio's hips, keeping him firmly pressed against the wall as he continued trailing his lips down the larger man's collarbone and chest. Gladio raised a hand, idly toying with Ignis’ hair as he patiently watched him move lower, eventually falling to his knees. 

As Ignis reached the swordsman’s waistline, he slowly dragged his tongue up along the center of Gladio's abs, causing him to shudder slightly. Ignis continued to quickly work open the front of the other man's pants as he glanced upward, watching his facial expressions. Gladio had leaned back, resting most of his weight on his shoulders, with his hips pushed forward, eyes locked on Ignis with anticipation. Instead of moving lower, however, the strategist took his time brushing his lips over Gladio's hip, tracing his tongue along the bone. 

Once he finally made his way to Gladio's lower stomach, Ignis slowly dragged his tongue over that sensitive area of skin just below the waistline that he had discovered while occupying the other man's body. He kept his eyes shifted upward and watched as Gladio tilted his head back with a low groan, goosebumps spreading over his skin as he nudged his hips forward. 

“Keep going,” he urged and helped tug his pants down further, along with his boxers. 

As Gladio’s arousal was finally exposed, Ignis still paused just a moment longer to fully tug the leather pants down all the way. He wanted to see everything. Seeing Gladio was growing impatient, Ignis took his length into a light grip and slowly began stroking as his free hand wandered up the swordsman’s muscular thigh. He sat back on his heels and took a moment to look up and take in the view. Gladio's eyelids had fallen shut as he idly rocked his hips forward, cock twitching eagerly in Ignis’ hand. The strategist could feel his own arousal pushing needily against the front of his trousers, so he took a moment to quickly use his free hand to unfasten his pants. 

Ignis finally leaned in, kissing a trail up Gladio's inner thigh. As he reached down to begin stroking himself, he heard a soft moan from the other man as Gladio curled his fingers in Ignis’ hair. 

“Keep going,” he urged and gave a little tug in the direction where he wanted Ignis. 

Without stalling any further, the strategist slowly ran his tongue up the underside of Gladio's shaft, earning him another pleased groan. He returned his mouth to the base, but continued lower, rolling his tongue over Gladio's balls. 

“Shit--!” Gladio gasped, arching his back. “Didn't think you'd figure that one out.” 

“I assure you, I was quite thorough with my research,” Ignis smirked up at him, lips brushing against Gladio's skin as he spoke. “I'd love to show you what else I've learned, but perhaps I'll save it for another time.” 

Ignis continued sucking gently as his hand slowly massaged Gladio's length. After a moment, he trailed his tongue upwards again and wrapped his lips over the head of Gladio's cock. 

“Damn, your mouth feels better than I imagined,” the swordsman groaned. 

Ignis briefly pulled off just to give a quick response, “Something you imagine often?” 

“More than you know.” 

With a soft hum of approval, Ignis eagerly lowered his mouth, taking in as much of Gladio as he could while his hand worked over the base. His free hand continued eagerly pumping his own length as he began bobbing his head. Gladio rolled his hips forward, eager for more, but careful not to thrust too suddenly. 

After a little while longer, Ignis suddenly felt a yank on his hair, pulling him back. He knit his eyebrows questioningly as he looked up at Gladio with a small string of saliva bridging from his tongue to the other man's length. 

“Hang on,” Gladio gasped, chest heaving as he caught his breath. “Don't wanna finish too soon.” 

Ignis nodded as he pulled himself to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You're still wearing way too much,” Gladio pointed out and began unfastening the rest of the buttons on Ignis’ shirt. 

The strategist helped him remove the rest of his clothing, then moved over to the bed. As he situated himself comfortably, he watched as Gladio rummaged through his bag and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. Ignis licked his lips and spread his legs in anticipation as he waited for the other man. 

“So eager…” Gladio mused aloud as he crawled onto the mattress and began to spread lube over his fingers. 

“I've resisted temptation for too long,” Ignis replied. 

“I knew it,” the swordsman grinned as he slid a finger into Ignis. 

“Yes, congratulations, you win. Just keep going,” Ignis urged as he pushed back against the other man's large hand. 

Gladio continued with gentle movements for a bit longer, then added a second finger. The strategist shut his eyes and bit his lip as he focused on relaxing while his body adjusted around Gladio. 

“We don't have to rush things, if you're not--” 

“No,” Ignis quickly interrupted. “I'm fine. Keep going.” 

The swordsman did as he was told and continued to carefully press his fingers inside. Once he felt Ignis beginning to relax, he hooked his fingers just the right way, hitting a spot that he memorized well when they had switched bodies. Ignis responded with a soft moan as he arched his back, reaching up to tightly grip the pillow. As he rocked his hips more eagerly onto the older man's hand, Gladio finally slipped in a third finger, making sure Ignis would be sufficiently prepared. 

“More, Gladio,” Ignis gasped, reaching out to tug him closer. “I'm ready.” 

Without hesitation, Gladio pulled his hand away and reached for the lube once more, quickly spreading it over his length. As he moved into position, Ignis wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, drawing him closer as Gladio slowly pushed inside. 

Once he was fully inside, the swordsman paused and carefully watched Ignis’ face. “Still okay?” 

The strategist replied with an eager nod as he held tightly onto Gladio. “Keep moving.” 

Gladio rested his forehead against Ignis’ as he slowly rolled his hips. “Damn, you're so tight.” 

“And you feel amazing,” Ignis gasped before leaning up to catch the other man's lips in another kiss. 

As Gladio hungrily kissed back, he began a slow rhythm pulling his hip back, then then pressing forward again in a firm, smooth motion. They eventually broke the kiss to gasp for air, but Gladio immediately leaned back in and nipped at Ignis’ earlobe. The strategist tilted his head to give better access, allowing Gladio to kiss down his neck. 

The swordsman bit down on Ignis’ shoulder, causing the younger man to gasp sharply and buck his hips against Gladio. As much as they both enjoyed the leisurely pace, neither could keep it slow for much longer. Ignis dug his heels into the older man's back, wordlessly begging for more, while Gladio began to thrust harder. 

As they quickened their pace, Gladio continued trailing his kisses lower, down to Ignis’ chest, where he gently bit the other man's nipple. Ignis gasped loudly, gripping tightly at Gladio's hair with one hand while digging fingernails into his shoulder with the other. The swordsman continued playing at the sensitive bit of flesh with his tongue, sucking gently at the skin. 

“Gods, Gladio…!” Ignis cried out as he writhed beneath the other man. He almost wanted this to never end, but at the same time, he felt more and more eager for his release. 

Gladio must have felt the same. As their pace grew more desperate, the swordsman shifted his weight to one elbow as he moved a hand down, taking Ignis’ length in a firm grip. A moment later, Gladio’s free hand found the other’s, and automatically laced their fingers together. 

They didn't last much longer as Ignis suddenly jerked his hips and released over their stomachs. Gladio continued to slowly stroke him through it until he was fully spent. Feeling the other man tensing around him, it didn't take much longer before Gladio also hit his peak, spilling deep inside Ignis. 

The two men remained close together for a moment, savoring one more slow, lazy kiss before Gladio finally rolled off Ignis and flopped onto his back. 

“Damn, we should have done that long ago,” the swordsman finally spoke with a pleased sigh. 

“I hadn't realized you were interested,” Ignis replied as he nestled against the larger man. 

“You might be a genius at battle tactics, but damn are you clueless when it comes to relationships,” Gladio replied with a soft chuckle. “I don't know how many more hints I could've dropped.” 

“Well there's your problem - instead of hints, you could be more forward. I never cared for ambiguity.” 

“Yeah, sure. Hey, what did you mean when you said you'd show me what _else_ you learned?” 

“Another time.” Ignis gave him a little grin and lightly patted him on the chest. “I'm going to shower.” 

Smirking to himself, Ignis pulled away as Gladio watched with a confused look on his face. He liked the idea of making the other man wait and wonder what Ignis might have up his sleeve. It was much too late to attempt a “round two” that evening, but at least it felt very good to know that this wasn't just a one-time deal.


End file.
